Canna flaccida
thumb|650px|מרכז|פריחה בקדומים אוקטובר 2019 קאנה הוא סוג במערכה בעלי פרחים. זהו סוג יחיד במשפחה Cannaceae, ובו 19 מינים. הקאנה הוא פרח טרופי, בעל עלווה בשרנית וגדולה ופריחה משמעותית ועזה בצבעים רבים. למרות היותו ממקור טרופי מינים שונים הסתגלו היטב למקומות שונים בעולם. גם בישראל הקאנה פורחת הודות ללחות הגבוהה. הפריחה נמשכת חודשים ארוכים, ובעיקר מסוף האביב ועד הסתיו. גובה הצמח הממוצע הוא כ-70 ס"מ, ומבנהו עשבוני. בעולם סוגים שונים של קאנות בצבעים מגוונים, החל מוורוד, צהוב, אדום כתום וכו' כאשר צמח הקאנה מתייבש בסוף, הוא מותיר אחריו שקים שמכילים זרעים שחורים בעל מעטפת קשה. לא די בזריעה בלבד כדי להרבותם, מומלץ לשייף מעט עד ליצירת "חור" קטן במעטפת שיאפשר כניסתם מים לזרע, ולשתול. הקאנה אוהבת הרבה מים ושמש. מהויקיפדיה האנגלית *הויקיפדיה האנגלית Canna flaccida is a species of the ''Canna'' genus, a member of the family Cannaceae. The species is indigenous to the wetlands of the south-central and south-eastern United States from Texas to South Carolina. It is also reportedly naturalized in India, the Philippines, Mexico, Panama, Cuba, the Dominican Republic, Peru and southern Brazil.[http://apps.kew.org/wcsp/furtherInformation.do?name_id=223885 Kew World Checklist of Selected Plant Families, Canna flaccida] Canna flaccida''was a parent to many of the early-hybridised cannas originally known as '''orchid' flowered cannas, but now correctly named as Italian Group cannas. It grows well as a water canna. Originally described by the early American explorer, William Bartram, when he found these plants blooming near the rivers of coastal Georgia. The seed floats down the rivers and becomes easily established on shorelines. Introduced to England in 1788.Johnson's Gardeners Dictionary, 1856 Canna flaccida''is a perennial growing to 1.5m. It is hardy to zone 10 and is frost tender. In the north latitudes it is in flower from August to October, and the seeds ripen in October. The flowers are hermaphrodite.Cooke, Ian, 2001. The Gardener's Guide to Growing cannas, Timber Press. Taxonomy In the last three decades of the 20th century, ''Canna species have been categorised by two different taxonomists, Paulus Johannes Maria Maas from the Netherlands and Nobuyuki Tanaka from Japan. In this case both agree that C. flaccida is a distinct species, and the DNA work by Prince and Kress at the Smithsonian Institution confirms its uniqueness.Tanaka, N. 2001. Taxonomic revision of the family Cannaceae in the New World and Asia. Makinoa ser. 2, 1:34–43.PRINCE, LINDA M.* and W. JOHN KRESS. Smithsonian Institution, NMNH - Botany, MRC-166, Washington, DC 20560-0166. - Species boundaries in Canna (Cannaceae): evidence from nuclear ITS DNA sequence data. Description Canna flaccida is aquatic species, with narrow, blue-green (glaucous) leaves, very pretty, large, lightly perfumed, canary yellow flowers growing in clusters at the tops of long stalks. The lip of the flower is wavy. Flowers emerge in the evening and wither in the heat of the following day, the only member of the genus that behaves in this manner, all others open early in the morning and are strong enough to survive at least one day. It grows as a marginal plant in up to about 15 cm of still or slow-moving water.[http://www.efloras.org/florataxon.aspx?flora_id=1&taxon_id=200028483 Flora of North America v 22, Canna flaccida] References flaccida Category:Flora of the Southern United States Category:Plants described in 1791 Category:Garden plants קטגוריה:זנגבילאים